Windy City Romance
by WhatImZayn
Summary: Kaytee Jones was a Reporter/Assistant Editor for The Red Eye in Chicago. What happens when her interview with Wade Barrett turns into much more than either one of them expected?
1. Expect The Unexpected

Kaytee was walking down the busy sidewalk trying not to bump into everyone around her. Businessmen and women walking up and down the State Street, which was just another normal day in Chicago. Loud police and fire truck sirens adding blaring down the streets were loud enough to wake the dead.

A large French vanilla Caribou Coffee in hand, the Chicago Red Eye Reporter/ Assistant Editor walked into the John Hancock building where her office was located. With her Jenny Knotted Platform Pump, Suede Louboutins clicking across the marbled floor, she made her way up to the receptionist desk and was greeted by the middle-aged lady's familiar smile.

"How are you this morning Kaytee?"

"I'm great Chelle, how are you?"

"I'm great actually" flashing her new engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"What? Alex finally proposed?"

"Yes he did finally. I was starting to lose hope."

Kaytee ran around the circled desk and gave Chelle a hug.

"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks a lot Kaytee."

Kaytee hugged her receptionist one more time then headed back to her office. Her spacious office had a view to die for of Michigan Avenue and the black push carpet was always inviting to her. She was sure she'd be barefoot walking around her office before the day was over. Kaytee sat down at her large desk checking her emails and her itinerary for the day. She was scheduled to interview Wade Barrett for the sports section of the paper since WWE was in town for Raw. Kaytee was a huge fan of wrestling and was always amused how some of the wrestlers were so surprised about how much she actually knew about it. She remembered when she interviewed Phil Brooks aka CM Punk after his win at Summer Slam and he was very impressed with her knowledge. "I guess I should never judge a book by its cover" he said to her. The two are now good friends after that interview. He still occasionally pops in the office, along with his best friend Scott Colton better known to the wrestling world as Colt Cabana.

She was getting her questions and everything ready for her interview when Scott busted in the door.

"Hey girl hey."

"Way to knock Colt."

"Why would I do that? Any who I figured I'd come by and say hello since I was in the area."

"Well I appreciate that, but I hope you're not planning on making a trip to The American Girl store again. We don't need you freaking out the little girls in the store."

"That's not even funny Kaytee."

"I think it's quite hilarious but whatever."

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'm interviewing Wade Barrett for the sports page and then it's smooth sailing for the rest of the day really."

"Ahh Stu, he's a really good guy. Just try and keep your composure, I'm sure his accent is gonna make your legs weak."

"I'll do my best."

The two continued to talk for a little while until Scott had to leave. He left her backstage pass for Raw that night that Phil had got for her. Once he left she continued to get ready for her interview.

Stu walked down Michigan Ave trying to take in the scenery of one of his favorite cities. He was also hoping that he wouldn't be approached until after this interview, he knew he would be way more alert (or at least he hoped he would) and probably friendlier then. He just wasn't in the best of moods that morning and he had no idea why. This day had him expecting the worst and hoping for the best.

Stu walked into the John Hancock building for his interview. He internally thought to himself that this was going to be another interview with another dumb broad who knew nothing about wrestling. Stu walked up to the receptionist to let her know he was there for his interview.

"Hello I'm Wade Barrett I'm here for an interview with Ms. Jones."

"I'll let her know you're here Mr. Barrett."

He nodded and took a seat in the waiting area. He took in the site of the office, very modern which he expected. The colorful marble floors, the leather seating in the waiting area, Stu liked the layout of the place. He knew what kind of publication The Red Eye was and was a fan. Stu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Mr. Barrett? Hi I'm Kaytee Jones." She extended her hand out to shake his, his huge hands engulfing hers. He was taken aback by her beauty, he didn't know what he was expecting but she definitely wasn't it. Her long dark locks cascaded down her back and her light brown eyes had him in a trance. He continued to let his eyes roam down her curves and down her long legs and he could already tell she had an amazing backside. She could feel his gaze on her but she didn't mind.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones."

"Please call me Kaytee."

"As you wish Kaytee."

She sent him a small smile and guided him to her office. "Holy hell he's perfect," she thought to herself. Stu took in the appearance of her office, the huge windows looking out onto the city.

"This is one gorgeous view you have Kaytee."

"Well thank you. So let's get this interview started shall we? I know you have better things to do than sit in my office."

"Well with someone as beautiful as you here, I could stay all day" Stu spoke as he sent her his signature smirk. "And please call me Stu."

"Well aren't we quite the charmer Stu?"

"I do what I can."

Stu couldn't have been more wrong about his thoughts on how this interview was going to go. Kaytee knew her stuff. And he could tell she was a fan and not just someone who looked up information an hour or two prior. The two continued to talk for a while, getting to know more about each other. Kaytee stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. She leaned on the back of her desk, her left leg crossed over her right with her hands against the edge of her desk. Stu knew she was teasing him. He stood up and walked up to her with no regard of her personal space. His mere presence was sending her into overdrive.

"How about after Raw tonight you let me take you out?" His green eyes bore into hers.

"I'd like that a lot."

"Good. Meet me at the gorilla after my match." Kaytee could only nod in response because Stu had sucked up every ounce of her self-control. He was inches from her lips and he held her gaze for a moment before he crashed his lips to hers. She moaned into his kiss, throwing her arms around his thick neck. She parted her lips for him as his tongue savored her flavor. When he pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. So I'll see you tonight Ms. Jones?"

"Yes you will."

He kissed her lips quickly one last time before leaving her office. She had no idea what the night had in store for her, but she could only hope that Stu had more than just kissing in mind for her tonight.


	2. Unforgettable

Kaytee walked into the back stage area of The Allstate Arena with her pass in hand hunting down Punk. She smoothed down her yellow blazer she accompanied with a white DKNY Roll-up Sleeve blouse, skinny jeans and and her black Louboutin Double-Plateform Pumps. She thought she looked pretty amazing and as much as she wanted to see Punk, she was hoping to run into Stu before hand. She'd be replaying that kiss in the back of her head the rest of the day, she had never experienced anything like it before.

She found Punks locker room and knocked on his door obnoxiously just to annoy him. When he came to the door he had the dumbest grin on his face. She told him that Stu had asked her out after the show and he knew she was with holding information from him. He moved to the side to let her come in, the minute he closed the door he was wanting nothing but for her to fill him in about everything that happened.

"Alright spill."

"What are you talking about Brooks?"

"I know you didn't tell me everything that happened between you and Stu at the office. You know I can tell when you're holding back."

"You're worse than a girl Mr. Gossip."

"Real funny, now what actually happened?"

"What do you want me to tell you Phil, he bent me over my desk and fucked my brains out?"

"I mean if that's what happened I'm not going to judge you" he said holding his hands ups in defense.

"We kissed and I'm not going to lie, I've never experienced a kiss like that in my life" she said with a small smile tugging on her lips.

" You like him don't you?"

"Maybe. But let's not talk about me champ."

"Yeah it feels good to be the man again."

"I bet. I'm happy for you Punky."

"I'm going to give you a GTS if you call me that again."

"I'll stab you in the eye with my heel."

"God you're so violent."

"You like it" she said followed by sending him a playful wink.

Kaytee was walking back from catering where she grabbed some water. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms pull her into an abandoned hallway.

Stu turned her around to face him. He took in the site of her, letting his eyes roam her long legs, her cleavage and up to her gorgeous face.

"Well hello beautiful."

"Hello."

"I've been thinking about you all day. I can't wait for later. I have an awesome night planned for you" he spoke against her ear. She shivered at his voice and touch. It's like he had a spell over her, she was addicted already. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling the same electricity as they both did earlier. He pressed her back against the wall moving his assault from her lips to her neck. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles tense under her touch.

"I have to go finish getting ready. You know where to go after my match." He turned on his heels and made his way to his locker room. His kiss left her breathless just like earlier.

She made her way back to Punks locker room and watched the matches that were going on. She couldn't really concentrate because not only did she have to deal with Phil, but now Scott was in the mix. Phil told him what happened and no he wanted to drill her about what happened. Also it didn't help that Stu's attack on her neck left a mark. She was more than ready to meet up with Stu after his match.

After Stu's match with Orton, she did as he asked and made her way to his locker room. After he closed the door he guided her over to the couch. They talked for a little bit before Stu hopped in the shower. When he was done he came out with a pair of dark jeans on but no shirt. He was pushing her to his limits and he knew it. He put on a black v-neck that fit him nicely. His thighs looked delectable in his jeans Kaytee thought to herself. Stu speaking up brought her back to reality.

"You ready?"

She sent him a small smile."I am."

"I plan on you having an unforgettable night tonight."

"I doubt this will be a night I'll ever forget" she said

The two enjoyed dinner at Rosebud Steakhouse which is a Chicago institution. The more and more the two talked the more and more they realized they had in common. Stu was everything she could ask for in a guy. Stu thought Kaytee was perfect. After dinner they went for a walk, Stu held Kaytee's hand which she thought was cute.

"Stop walking so fast, my feet hurt."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride, if you'd like."

"Are you serious?"

Stu bent down enough for Kaytee to wrap her arms around his neck and hop on his back. He straightened up and continued to walk down the street. They walked up to the John Hancock building, and he put her down. She didn't miss the mischief playing in his eyes, he had something up his sleeve.

"Can you get into your office at this hour?"

She nodded in response. They walked into the building and took the elevator up to her floor. When they got out she pulled out her key and opened the front door of the office and then locked it behind her. Then she unlocked her office and Stu had her back against her desk the minute the door closed.

His lips roughly connected with hers as he removed her blazer and threw it on the floor and proceeded to unbutton her top letting his eyes take in the black lace bra she had on. She tugged his shirt over his head and ran her fingers down his muscular chest.

Her body was on fire from his touch. He started kissing down her jaw line, and down to her neck. She moaned when he bit down on it. He started to unbutton her jeans and pulled them down her legs, loving every thing his eyes were seeing. He then unclasped her bra releasing her breast from their confines. He squeezed both of her ample breast before he squeezed each nipple which lead to her letting out another pleasurable moan.

"You like that?"

She could only nod in response.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

He smirked and pinched harder. He then took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and nipping. She gripped his hair tightly when he bit down on it. He then repeated his actions to the other. She fumbled around with his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He let out a moan when she stroked up and down his hard length.

He put his hands on her hips and with ease lifted her and sat her on the edge of her desk. He kissed her lips once more than kissed a trail down south till he got to the edge of her panties. He removed her panties and threw them in the growing pile of clothes. He bent down and threw one leg over his shoulder as he started kissing her inner thigh. She shivered in delight when she felt his breath fan across her damp folds. He inserted two fingers inside her, and smirked at how ready she was for him. She threw her head back at the first swipe of his talented tongue. She grabbed onto his hair again as he continued his assault on her still letting his tongue savor her flavor while he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her heated core. Stu was driving her insane and the loud moans she was making were only fueling the fire. Her orgasm was like nothing she'd ever had before. Stu continued his to work his magic drawing out her pleasure.

He then stood back up and kissed her hard letting her taste herself on his tongue. Stu's pushed himself into her letting her feel his boxer covered length. He was going to have fun with her, that he knew for sure.

"Get on your knees."

She did as she was told. She didn't even need to be told what he wanted. She pulled his boxers down, freeing him from his final restraint. She was definitely impressed by what she saw. She took his cock in her hands and stroked it up and down, while licking the pre-cum off the head. She slowly took him into her mouth, earning another moan from the Englishman. His hands grabbed a handful of her hair and moved her at a pace more pleasurable for him.

He pulled her off him the moment he thought he was going to spill on her tongue. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and returned to Kaytee who was resting on her elbows on the plush carpet watching him intently. He ripped the foil and slid the latex down his length. He gripped her hips and slowly slid into her slick heat. She was so tight and he almost came undone right there. He stayed still for a moment letting her adjust to his size. When she wrapped her legs around him and her dug her heel into his back, he knew she was ready. His thrust were slow and first and then picked up the pace. She took one of his hands and moved it towards her throat.

"Oh you want it rough Hun?"

She nodded in response to him as his grip around her tightened slightly.

"Bend over your desk." He'd been thinking about bending her over that desk since he was in her office earlier. She did as she was told and bent over her desk giving him one hell of a view. He slapped her ass a few times earning a whimper from her. He repeated those actions a few times before he grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her back to him.

"Hold on tight."

He slammed into her sending her further up the desk with each powerfuk. She matched his thrust loving the pleasure he was giving her. He grabbed her throat again and pulled her to him as he continued to thrust frantically inside her.

"Who knew you were such a naughty girl" he spoke into her ear as he slapped her backside once more. He looked out the large window of her office and got and idea.

"Hands against the window."

Once she positioned herself on the window, he thrust back into her and making her scream in pleasure. He felt her walls starting to tighten up and he picked up the pace. She screamed his name as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. He continued to thrust into her until he finally came. She backed herself into Stu's embrace as he held onto the window to keep his balance. He turned her around and wiped her hair off her damp forehead before kissing her again.

"That was amazing."

"Amazing indeed doll, but I'm not through with you yet.

He walked her over to the couch and proceeded to make good on his promise to make her night unforgettable.


End file.
